


Call of the Void

by Anathematize



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Suicidal Ideation, mount ebbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathematize/pseuds/Anathematize
Summary: You keep on coming back, and you don’t know why.





	Call of the Void

You keep on coming back, and you don’t know why. (Liar, a voice murmurs. It sounds resigned.)

Toriel and all your friends are long asleep. It is easier this way. You don’t burden them or worry them and besides- they wouldn’t understand. Its not just catharsis anymore, you think, but a sort of insidious compulsion. You’ve felt this before the fall. The hoot of an owl disrupts your thoughts. It sounds melancholy.

The entrance to the underground looks wild now. You strain your eyes, and in the darkness, you can see trailing vines and weeds. The whole place looks overgrown. Something in your heart feels like a sigh. You claw your way through thickets and branches and leaves to find the edge. There are scrapes on your elbows and knees. They sting. (You’ve never felt more alive.)

There it is. The entrance to the Underground.

You take a seat at the edge, and look down. You kick out your feet. On one foot, the laces flutter. They were once white, but you hadn’t bothered to lace them up again, and now they are encrusted with dirt. The sneaker dangles loosely on a toe.

The darkness looks deep and dizzying and hungry. You could lose yourself in it. (It wouldn’t even hurt. The flowers would break your fall. Or would they?) The sneaker slips, and falls. What a waste, you think, imagining Toriel's disappointed face, and start counting. One mississippi, two mississippi, three- and a firm bony hand settles on your shoulder and hauls you away. You hadn’t even heard him approach. There was no sound of snapping twigs, no footsteps. Only the faint smell of ketchup and magic, like an exhale after chewing mint gum.

"hey kid," he says, and looks straight at you, brow furrowed. His eye sockets are dark. You wish he would move or make a bad pun, but he just keeps on staring. You fidget, and wish your jacket had pockets. Finally, he breaks the silence. Air whistles between his teeth. "figured I'd find you here," he says, slouching in his oversized jacket. He looks exhausted. "tori would be worried. c'mon, Frisk. jig's up. this wasn't your first time, wasn't it?"

You shake your head.

"it's a beautiful night outside," he says, peering at the sky. It is speckled with stars, and you can see the wonder written across his face."the moon is up, the stars are shining, and on nights like this-" he turns to you and extends a hand, expectant, "kids like you should be in their beds, surrounded by people who love them, with a cup of hot chocolate."

 

You hesitate. (Your soul aches.) 

 

(What are you waiting for? Chara whispers.)

 

You want this, you think. You take his hand.


End file.
